Diet Mountain Dew
by feexbee
Summary: Was supposed to be a one shot. Sigh. I love the demand. Destiel AU.


Dean knew for a while that Cas liked him, but they'd simply decided not to talk about it. Dean liked Cas, too. Thought he was cute. Definitely the innocent type. It was hot. He smiled at the images flashing through his mind of Cas laying on his bed, head burried in a book. Or when he'd come out of the shower in just a towel and socks. His raven hair was always such a mess. Dating your roommate wasn't exactly a good idea when you were freshmen in college though. Dean snapped back to reality as he pulled into the parking lot of their living space. He parked with his cheek between his two rows of teeth, and turned down the radio to hear the purring of his '67 Chevy Impala. Mmm, she was so beautiful.  
Cas was in the shower. Dean was walking up the stairs. Cas scrubbed at his hair with the Head & Shoulders he and Dean had decided on last Wednesday when they were out shopping for their appartment. Dean reached for the door handle, unlocking it nearly silently. It was late. He knew Cas was either asleep, or relaxing on his bed. Cas rinsed his hair, and sat in the bottom of the tub, bringing his knees to his chest. He leaned back, and chewed on his lip. The thoughts of Dean poured in. He knew Dean would be home soon. It was late, but he never stayed out over night away from home. He had to stay quiet.  
Dean rested on his bed, and pulled off his shirt, tossing it into the hamper. Cas was always so anal about that. He rolled his eyes. He was such a neat freak. That was okay though. He'd rather please him than hear him bitch to Balthazar later on over the phone on the balcony through the glass door. He tugged at his jeans, and laid back under the covers. They draped over his waist. He was in navy blue boxer briefs.  
Cas groped at himself, at his thighs, and pushed the warm water up his chest, letting his head fall against the wall. When he realized that Dean was home, hearing his shoes hitting the floor, he turned off the water, knowing it wasn't worth the risk this time. He'd be loud enough last time. There hadn't been enough time between that incident and the one that could take place in a few minutes for him to feel safe.  
He hoped Dean wouldn't notice the Lana Del-Ray playing from the iPod dock on his dresser. He'd left the bathroom door open, so it'd echo into the deep crevices of his shower. Dean did notice though. He chuckled. God, could Cas get any more gay? What was next, Madonna and turquoise colored skinny jeans? He tried to relax, pulling his arms over his head, and on his pillow. He was gripping the head board, watching his fingers dancing to the back beat of the song playing when Cas had decided to make his precense known. He was in a towel again this time. No socks though. Cas pulled the door open further and stepped through, noticing Dean, seemingly in his own little world there, barely dressed in his bed. "God- Dean!" He cursed. "Hi. How are you?" He rubbed at his cheeks to hide his blush. "Let me just throw some clothes on-" He said, starting to rummage through his dresser.  
Dean shook his head. Sometimes, he had to admit, he did have a little too much fun with the idea that Cas got flustered so easily. "Why were you showering at 3 a.m.?" He teased. "Stressed?" He concluded. "You know, if you got a boyfriend, or went to a party with me sometime, that really wouldn't be a problem."  
Cas kept his eyes on the brown frame of his drawer. He didn't speak, until the thoughts bubbled up enough to give him the nerve. "I'm not interested in parties, or going to them with you. I like it a lot better here, where I'm not going to get date raped or pressured into anything, alright? You should dress more appropriately for having a roommate too, you know."  
Dean let off a small chuckle and walked over to Cas' bed, sitting on the edge of it as he was leaned over his dresser, pretending to have not found what he wanted to put on yet. "You're nervous." He observed aloud.  
"I'm not nervous. You're making me uncomfortable." He replied, strain staining his tone.  
"I don't mean to."  
"Yes you do. Why are you on my bed?" He snipped. "Did you at least put your clothes in the hamp-" He turned, finding a clean floor for once. He stopped then.  
Dean nodded. "You're welcome. Come on, Cas. Who was your first?" He asked.  
"I don't think that's any of your business, Dean." He said, swiftly. He pulled a pair of boxers on, under the towel and then let the wet cloth fall away. He walked across the room and tossed it on top of Dean's jeans and zeppellin shirt. He chewed on his lip before returning to his dresser, opening another compartment.  
"Fine. If you haven't done that yet-"  
"How can you assume that?" He asked, clearly offended now. "Dean, why do you have to be so-" He groaned. "Shut up, Dean. Just hush. I was perfectly fine, and relaxed before you came home. Are you drunk? Did you drive here drunk?"  
"No. I didn't drink tonight." He said, giggling. "I'm just naturally this pleasant, I suppose."  
Cas peered at him through half shut eyes. His mouth was curled into a frown. "You're annoying."  
"Yeah, sometimes. I'll admit that. But, mostly, you think I'm cute. A little hot you could even say." He said, staring up at him, his mouth fallen half open. He smiled after a while, and batted his eye lashes.  
"What are you talking about?" Cas spat the words at the other boy. "What could possibly make you think that?"  
"I've heard you, Cas." He said, standing up. He stood behind him, and kissed at the back of his neck. "I've heard you call out for me in your sleep. I've heard you in the shower before. You were quiet tonight, though, weren't you?" He whispered, sucking softly at his shoulder.  
Cas breath hitched in his throat, and he felt a shiver run up his spine with Dean's words. He could sense Dean's warmth behind him. He chewed on his lip. The mirror reflected the response to Dean. He smiled behind him and nipped at Cas' ear. "I like when you bite that lip there, Angel." He whispered.  
Cas tried to resist, but pressed the small of his neck against Dean's shoulder. He looked to his iPod. "Should... I turn that off?" He asked.  
Dean smiled, chewing on his bottom lip now. He took Cas' hands and walked them to the bed. He laid down with the younger boy, kissing at his dark hair, and pulling at it gently. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Tell me what's alright." He said, kissing at Cas' temple, and his cheek bone. "I just wanna make you feel good tonight. I've wanted to take care of you for such a long time-"  
Cas turned off the lamp next to them, and mouthed the words 'baby you're no good for me, but i want you, i want you...' Dean couldn't see him anymore. He knew that. And he wasn't ready to answer him yet. Cas waited for the song to change before he'd gained the courage enough to make a move. He leaned up, kissing Dean's lips softly. He tugged at his bottom one, and kissed him again after a while. Cas didn't want his first time to be awkward, and sentimental, and special. He didn't want them to talk. He wanted it to be good. And he wanted it to feel like it was supposed to feel. "Show me." Cas said after a while. Dean was kissing down his neck when he'd issued the request. He nodded, and pushed his waist against Cas'. Cas let out a quiet, enticing moan. He couldn't say he wasn't nervous as hell, but he took drama in high school. He knew how to pretend pretty well. He kissed at Dean's shoulder and gripped at his sides. "Closer." He whispered into Dean's chest. His eyes were closed so tightly.  
Dean pushed against him again, gaining a deep groan from both of them.


End file.
